


The Beast Within

by crazy_redd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Curse AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_redd/pseuds/crazy_redd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French has been locked up in the asylum for most of her life, but when she gets out, she is hired as the town librarian.  Mr Gold, upon hearing about this, decides to let the new librarian know the rules of the rules of rent.  Then, during ladies' night, Belle meets Mr. Gold's brother, Rumplestiltskin.  Mr. Gold is not an easy man to love, and soon Belle will find that he and his brother have enemies that try to prevent that from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beast Below

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, there is no curse, Belle meets Gold. Nice and easy, yeah?

It was a fine day in Storybrooke, Maine. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and, oh look, here comes Mr. Gold. Almost everyone changed courses, or didn’t look directly at the beast, as if scared if they looked him in the eye they would turn to stone. It wasn’t even rent day. That was when they needed to be afraid of him, not today.

No matter. He was headed to the library, as he heard that someone was hired to take the job and take care of the books. As long as they paid their rent on time, he didn’t care. He needed to make sure whoever it was understood their agreement. And he needed a book.

Upon reaching the library just about in the center of town, with a lovely clock tower on top, he took off his sunglasses and pushed open the door with his cane. It wasn’t dusty any longer, though it was highly unorganized, something that almost made him sick just seeing. He liked things to be arranged in a certain way, and this was certainly not organized in the slightest.

“Anyone home?” Mr. Gold called, seeing no hide nor tail of the new librarian. Maybe he scared the poor soul off. That would be a new record, actually. Made his life easier in the end. No need to worry about defaulting on payments.

“Oh!” A voice said from a nearby giant pile of books. Mr. Gold leaned towards the pile just as a woman popped up out of the center (apparently it was more of a donut than a pile). It took Mr. Gold a second to process everything. She was brunette, wearing a yellow dress with a darker almost brown design embroidered on the top, with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Uh oh, she was talking. What did she say?

“I’m sorry, what did you say, dearie?” Mr. Gold asked quickly snapping out of whatever he was in.

“My name. Belle. I’m the librarian,” Belle repeated quickly, holding out her hand. Mr. Gold stared at it, but did not shake it.

“Right. I’m your landlord,” Mr. Gold said turning away from her, pivoting with his good leg. “Let’s make one thing clear, dearie. Any late payments and you’re out. No exceptions.”

“Got it,” Belle said with a nod as she stepped out of the fortress of books.

“Your rent is due every first of the month,” Mr. Gold continued, “I only take cash.”

“That's it?  You know,” Belle said moving around so she was in front of him, holding her hands in front of her with a smile. “You don’t seem as dark as people say.” Mr. Gold blinked a couple of times, surprised, before he regained his composure.

“Oh, I’m much darker, dearie,” Mr. Gold assured her. There was a pause between them.

“Anything else?”

“Y-Yes, actually,” Mr. Gold replied cursing himself for stuttering like a fool, “I need a book.”

“Name it,” Belle ordered, “And I’ll get it for you.” Mr. Gold smiled.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll find it myself,” Mr. Gold insisted looking towards the books and scanning the piles. He began picking up books and throwing them to the side.

“At least tell me the section, it’ll make it easier,” Belle said, “It’s not really organized well, but I could get you into the vicinity.”

“It’s a… science book,” Mr. Gold said standing up straight.

“They’re right over here,” Belle said as she almost pranced over to another section of the library, with Mr. Gold following slowly. He peered up at the shelves and his eye immediately landed on the book. His eyes fell back onto Belle, who looked positively pleased.

“ _Chemistry_ by Lohen and Sprikes,” Mr. Gold said as he turned towards the shelves to pretend to look for the book.

“Oh! That one I saw just a bit ago,” Belle said looking at the shelf, spotting the book, and reaching up to get it, as it was on one of the higher up shelves. Mr. Gold stared at her as she tried to reach the book, and found himself next to her.

“Here, I’ll get it,” Mr. Gold said reaching up and grabbing for book, their hands lightly brushing up against each other, as their eyes studied the other. He quickly pulled away, the thick book in his hand. “Right, so… You’ll check me- it out to me.”

“Of course,” Belle said seeming completely unfazed, doing her almost prance of a walk over to a counter where Mr. Gold placed the book and she recorded it. “I didn’t get your name.”

“Mr. Gold,” Mr. Gold replied.

“Your first name?” Belle asked with a grin.

“Mister.” Belle laughed and wrote it down.

“How do you spell that?”

“M. R. Period.” Belle couldn’t help but laugh again. “Thank you.” Mr. Gold took the book and began limping out of the library.

“I hope to see you again,” Belle called. Mr. Gold didn’t stop, but he smiled as he left the library.

* * *

Belle was sitting in Granny’s, reading a book. It was a romance book, her favorite kind. It was about a woman who fell in love with this guy, but he had to go off to war, and he died. Then, she was learning to love again. There was a ring of the door, but Belle paid no attention to it. Soon there was a woman sitting in front of her.

“Hey, Mary Margaret,” Belle said without looking up from her book.

“How’s the library going?” Mary asked with a grin. Belle smiled.

“It’s organized now, at least,” Belle laughed.

“And how are you adjusting?” Mary questioned. Belle bit her lower lip and lowered her book. There was another jingle as another entered. He passed their table with the same limp he had yesterday when he came by the library, Mr. Gold. Her eyes followed him slightly and refocused on Mary’s question.

“Fine, I guess,” Belle said shaking her head slightly.

“What you need,” Ruby said walking up with some hot chocolate with cinnamon and handing it to Mary Margaret, “Is a girl’s night.”

“No I–”

“Yeah!” Mary agreed.

“No, really –”

“Ohhh, and you might find a guy!” Ruby suggested. Belle did _not_ just glance over at Mr. Gold sitting in the booth in the corner. Well, maybe for just a second. He got up and walked towards the door.

“Really, it’s fine. I don’t need…” Belle continued, but Ruby interrupted her once again. The ring of the bell told her he was gone.

“Then it’s settled. Eight o’clock, the Rabbit Hole.” Ruby pranced off to go serve others.

“Mary…” Belle said looking towards Mary Margaret for help.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. After all you’ve been through, you should go out there, have some fun,” Mary pressed. Belle frowned, but sighed.

“Fine,” Belle said standing up, “But I really should be getting to the library. I have to open in half an hour anyways.” She stood up, picking up her book, and leaving the diner.

Hours and hours later, Belle was with Mary and Ruby, wearing a knee length skirt and a flowery blouse. Ruby was all for picking up guys, while Mary made sure that everyone knew she was taken. While Belle wasn’t sure about it at first, she really did have fun. Laughing and drinking, and actually getting a bit tipsy.

Mary had to leave, since she had to work in the morning, and Ruby had left with some guy. “Are you sure?” Mary had asked after Belle refused her offer to bring her home.

“Positive,” Belle said lifting up her drink and taking a sip, “I’ll get a cab, promise.”

“Alright, then. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mary said with a sigh and left, leaving Belle in the slowing down traffic of the bar. Belle ordered one more drink and simply sat there, thinking, trying to forget.

“Drinking to forget?” a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned her head to see Mr. Gold standing there. Hold on. He looked different. His hair it was… not straight, almost wavy, and he was not wearing a suit as she always had seen him do, and his cane was nowhere to be seen. It was almost surreal. He was wearing tight leather pants along with a reptile skin shirt and jacket. But his eyes.

“Mr. Gold?” Belle asked wondering if she had too much to drink and this was all some sort of hallucination. He let out a high pitched laugh, like that of a kid.

“Wrong person, dearie,” he said taking a seat next to her, “You’re referring to my brother. I, am Rumplestiltskin, at your service.” He did a little bow in his seat as a drink was delivered to him.

“Rumplestiltskin?” Belle asked to clarify. Another child’s laugh came from the man.

“Yes,” Rumplestiltskin confirmed, “So tell me; what is your name?”

“Belle,” Belle answered with a small nod. There was something about him that didn’t feel right, something that felt off. “So you’re Mr. Gold’s brother? I didn’t know he had a brother.”

“Twin brother, to be exact. And yes, he’s not too proud of me,” Rumplestiltskin replied with a wicked grin. “What are you drinking to forget?” Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin, the eerie feeling still itching in the back of her head.

“It must be working,” Belle answered. He laughed and clapped his hands together lightly.  Suddenly, a taller man appeared next to Rumplestiltskin.

“Is this man bothering you?”  The man was glaring at Rumplestiltskin.

“Wha– no!” Belle insisted shaking her head, looking at Rumplestiltskin a little worried.

“It’s alright to say yes.” The man seemed insistent. Rumplestiltskin rose from his seat.

“The lady said no, so leave."  Rumplestiltskin had to look up at the man, but his face showed no fear whatsoever.  Most people would show some hint of fear, but it was like that was lost on Rumplestiltskin.  

The man raised an eyebrow and let out a hearty laugh.  “Or what?” Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Trust me, you do not want to challenge me, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin threatened moving closer.

“Stop it,” Belle ordered quickly rising and taking a spot between the two. She was met by the hard slap from the man.

“Stay out this!” The man yelled. Belle held a hand against her cheek where he had hit her.  What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, as Belle saw Rumplestiltskin lunge towards the man, his fist connecting with his face. When he tried to retaliate, Rumplestiltskin disappeared, so fast it looked like magic, appearing behind the man again. The man threw another punch, which Rumplestiltskin caught his fist in his hand and twisted his arm, holding it behind the man’s back.

“I’m sorry!”

Rumplestiltskin let out a childish laugh and lowered his head to the man’s ear.  “Sorry doesn’t cut it.” He slammed the man’s head into the side of the bar, then repeatedly hitting his head against the floor, as blood began dripping from the man's head.  

“Stop it!” Belle ordered, trying to pull Rumplestiltskin back. “You’re going to kill him!” Rumplestiltskin turned his head towards her, holding the man by his hair.

“He hit you,” Rumplestiltskin said.

“You don’t have to kill him!” Belle insisted, holding Rumplestiltskin by his shoulder. Rumplestiltskin looked down at her hand before letting go of the man and standing up.

“You should go home,” Rumplestiltskin ordered.

“What about the police?” Belle asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Rumplestiltskin answered with a grin, before looking pointedly at the bartender.

“Don’t… don’t hurt anyone else,” Belle requested. There was a small pause. “Promise me.” Rumplestiltskin licked his lips before nodding.

“Fine. I pwomise,” Rumplestiltskin said with a small bow. Belle turned away, wondering if she should really leave. “No wonder he has a crush on you.” It was soft, but Belle heard it.

“What?” Belle asked turning right back towards Rumplestiltskin.

“Nothing, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin called as the sirens began down the street.  “Hurry. Or you might not be able to get away.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Belle said crossing her arms.

“Yes.  But you’ll be stuck at the station all night. And you won’t be able to open the library tomorrow because you need sleep. Don’t worry, dearie. I have everything covered,” Rumplestiltskin argued. Belle bit her lower lip and turned back around running out of the place, and quickly rounded the corner as the police arrived. She felt bad instantly, almost turning around and going back, but didn’t. She kept running and didn’t stop until she reached her apartment.


	2. The Beast Throughout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gold brothers have a confrontation over Belle, then comes rent day and Gold tries his best to push off collecting the rent from the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates probably won't be this fast in the future, but I was super excited about this chapter. Also, thank you to all of those who commented; this chapter answers a question that was asked, at least in a way.

Belle was sluggish. He was right, even when she left, she was still incredibly tired, and it didn’t help that she had a slight hangover. Regardless, she was in the library, reorganizing everything. There weren’t very many patrons yet, but the word was beginning to spread that the library was open for business, and piles of books would be a terrible way to keep them. By noon, she was almost done. Just needed to get a few up onto the top shelf. Problem was, the ladders didn’t slide, so she had reach for those in that were at the top and center.

“Be careful up there, dearie,” a familiar voice came. She nearly jumped in surprise. She needed to get a bell on that door so she knew when someone came in. Looking down, Belle spotted the familiar face of Mr. Gold. Or was it Rumplestiltskin. He was wearing his suit and tie and had his cane with him, so she figured it was the former.

“Hey,” Belle said regaining her composure and reaching to put the book in its place.

“Hey.” Mr. Gold took a few steps closer and looked up at what she was doing.

“I met your brother yesterday,” Belle noted as she placed the book in the shelf and picked up another from the top step of the ladder.

“Oh, you did, did you?” Mr. Gold asked with a raised eyebrow. “He doesn’t get out very often.” Belle once more reached for its spot.

“Yeah. He was… interesting,” Belle noted. There was a pause. “Nothing on you, of course.” Mr. Gold grinned.

“I don’t hear that often,” Mr. Gold said with a low chuckle. Belle reached, suddenly losing her balance. She closed her eyes bracing for the impact of the hard floor, when she felt two arms grab ahold of her, and heard a clatter of something on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Mr. Gold’s face right in front of her. He was looking at her with the most curious look. Surprise and something else. Belle couldn’t quite describe it, but she looked back at him with wonder. She could almost swear he was about to…

“Right,” Mr. Gold said setting her down on her feet, “You better be careful.”

“I will,” Belle said with a meek smile. Mr. Gold picked up his cane and began limping off. “Hold on!” Belle ran up next to him. He looked at her with a look of… was it hope? Why? “What did you come here for?”

“Oh, right,” Mr. Gold said with a small nod, “I was returning the book I checked out a couple days ago. It’s on the counter.” He gestured to the counter on the side.

“Would you like another to replace it?” Belle asked.

“It’s alright,” Mr. Gold answered. Belle crossed her arms.

“How about a novel? Help pass your time?” Belle suggested.

“No, I’m quite alright. I prefer to stick with the non-fiction,” Mr. Gold explained holding a hand up.

“Some of the best are non-fiction,” Belle noted. Mr. Gold stared at her with a blank look before he sighed.

“What do you suggest?” Belle grinned from ear to ear and quickly pranced off, not too far, returning with a small book in hand.

“Here.” Belle handed him the book. The Scarlet Knight by George Henessky. “It’s about a man who goes to war. A memoir.” Mr. Gold looked at the book before he took it with his free hand.

“Thank you,” Mr. Gold said with a nod before limping on out of the library. Belle grinned, spinning around before recording the check out and the check in.

It was a couple of days before she saw him again. And that was only because she had decided to visit his shop. It was on her lunch break. She placed a sign that said she would be back in an hour, and made her way down the street, a basket in hand.

When he had visited the library a couple days ago, that look in his eyes when he caught her… Well, she probably was reading too much into it. After all, he was known as heartless all around the town. So many people had warned her about him.

Upon entering the establishment that was Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop, Belle immediately began looking all around. There were all sorts of things. So many things, really, that she was surprised it look organized. But he was not here, it seemed. Belle looked around, seeing a tea set on the counter. Smiling she picked up one of the cups and held it in her hand.

“See something you like?” She jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the cup to the ground. The exchanged a look, and Mr. Gold smirked at her. Belle bit her lower lip and slowly bent over to pick it up.

“I-I chipped it,” Belle said nervously holding it up so he could see the chip, “It’s a small little thing, you could hardly notice it.” Mr. Gold studied her.

“It’s just a cup,” Mr. Gold said taking it from her and placing in back on the tray. “So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He walked behind the counter and leaned against it, his cane leaning against the surface.

“Oh, well, I….” Belle began nervously, “I wanted to see how you were enjoying that book I suggested.”

“The Scarlet Knight,” Mr. Gold said with a slight nod, “I… like it so far, I suppose.”

“Really?” Belle asked excitedly. Mr. Gold grinned and his eyes looked towards the glass case below him.

“Yeah,” Mr. Gold said his eyes looking back up at her, “He just met Jessabelle.” Belle couldn’t contain her grin.

“Isn’t she wonderful?” Belle asked. Mr. Gold chuckled.

“Indeed,” Mr. Gold said looking down again. His tone changed, as if in an instant, as if he were someone else. “But not as wonderful as you.” Belle’s eyes widened as Mr. Gold looked back up at her, almost in sheer fright. As if surprised he had just said what he said.

“I…I…” Belle wasn’t sure how to respond. Maybe she hadn’t taken anything wrong. It stayed like this for several moments. The awkwardness settling in, and the two staring at each other. Mr. Gold’s expression quickly changed and he cleared his throat.

“Was that all you came for?” Mr. Gold asked, “Perhaps you would like to browse my wares. Provided you don’t go chipping anything else.” Belle grinned and laughed at it.

“Actually, I was hoping to take a look around. And… maybe we could have lunch together,” Belle suggested. Mr. Gold’s face turned into that expression of – was it hope? – once more. “I just want to get to know you a bit better, you know? And I made an extra sandwich. And… you always seem to be alone, so I…”

“It’s okay,” Mr. Gold quickly said a small smile showing on his face, “Maybe tomorrow. I have… something I have to take care of today.”

“Right,” Belle replied quickly looking down. What was she thinking anyways?

“Tomorrow, alright?” Mr. Gold requested. Belle looked up with a small smile.

“Yeah, of course,” Belle said almost dejectedly, and began towards the door.

As soon as she left, Mr. Gold picked up his cane and closed his eyes, his free hand massaging his forehead. “Why did you say that?” He opened his eyes and immediately turned around to a mirror and glared at it. “That wasn’t subtle at all! And… And she probably thinks I’m a creep now. Oh God.” He turned away from the mirror and held onto his cane so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“Oh come now, dearie.” There was no one else in the room. The voice came from Mr. Gold. But it was different. More sinister almost. He laughed like a child. “I was only helping you out.”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” He changed again turning towards the mirror. He was angry, glaring at his reflection a look that could kill if looks could kill.

“You were going nowhere with her! A little nudge here and there and you’ll have her.”

“I don’t… I don’t want her.” He was breathing hard.

“That’s not what you told me.” He was giggling uncontrollably, taunting.

“I don’t want anyone.” He pressed his eyes together as tightly as they could go. “Not while you’re around. If anyone finds out. If anyone knows, they’ll send us away. They’ll send us away.” It was almost like a chant.

“Oh shut up, and grow a pair.” He stood tall and grinned like a maniac. “A one night stand won’t do anything.”

“You don’t get it!” He was shouting now. “You don’t get it! I don’t want a one night stand. I don’t care about that.”

“Oh no. You’re falling in love. So quickly?” There was a moment of silence. He looked down in defeat, though his grip on his cane was still incredibly tight. “You need to get laid.”

“No I don’t!” He moved closer to the mirror, clenching his free fist. “Just stop it, alright? Leave it be. Let me do what I want.”

“Brother knows best, dearie.”

“NO YOU DON’T!” He swung his cane and smashed the mirror.

“Oh you precious boy.” Mr. Gold turned and smashed one of the glass cases where his reflection was held. And then another, and another. Until they were all smashed. He was breathing hard and fell to his hands and knees.

“Just leave me alone.” He was almost sobbing. It took several moments to regain his composure enough to stand up, walk to the backroom, sit at his spinning wheel, and start spinning, trying to get the extra voice out of his head.

* * *

“Rumple.” His voice was ragged, staring into a mirror nearby. “Please. Help me.” He was younger, no greys in sight, a panicked look on his face. He was terrified. Completely and totally terrified. Almost crying in fact. “We’re going to the front lines tonight. I can’t do it. Milah’s pregnant. I can’t leave our child… fatherless.  No child should have to deal with that.” He was breathing heavily, glancing back at his tent to make sure no one was coming in. He’d already tried that, and they would just take his mirror away and tell him he was faking it in order to go home, even if he insisted he was crazy. “If I die, you die with me, Rumple. Please.”

His expression immediately changed and glared at the mirror. “Oh come on, Gold. You know what you have to do. You need to stop being a coward. I can’t keep picking up after you.” His face turned into the panicked expression again and he turned away closing his eyes tightly and pressing his fingers against the side of his forehead.

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Then we die together, brother.”

“You can’t really… you can’t mean…?” He turned around towards the mirror and stared at it again. His reflection nodded at him. “No, no, no, no!” He picked up the mirror and threw it across the tent, cracking as it hit the ground.

“Yes, use that anger, Gold!” He was a little too loud. Someone might hear.

“I can’t.” It came out as a low growl. “That won’t work when there are bombs exploding everywhere, tearing our body limb from limb. Anger doesn’t work in a game of guns.”

“Then run.” It was a simple choice. Gold closed his eyes again and fell to his knees.

“Then I’ll be a coward.” He scoffed at himself and let out a childish giggle.

“You’ve always been one, dearie.” Gold wrenched his eyes open and stared at the ground, his tears stinging his eyes. He stood up and marched outside of the tent, to the barracks, which was filled with his fellow soldiers, where he picked up a discarded gun and snuck back out hiding behind a tent.

“You’re right.” Tears were still streaming down his face as he pointed the gun at his leg. Could he really do it? Could he really do this? BANG! Without even thinking, he pulled the trigger, and a bullet ripped through his knee, exiting near his foot. He fell to the ground and let out a scream as the pain coursed through his body.

He awoke, sweat dripping down his face, looking frantically around before sighing when he realized he was at home. It was okay. He wasn’t there. But it was true. The memory still burned into his skull even if it was nearly thirty-six years ago. A lot had happened in that time.

Rising from his bed, he caught sight of a picture of him and his son, when his son was little, and immediately closed his eyes, trying not to resurface any other bad memories. Especially that can of worms. Twenty-two years he had been searching for his son and… No. He wasn’t going to. First he was going to take a shower, get into some good clothes, and go to work.

The whole way he had his eyes closed, so he didn’t have to see his reflection. Usually that would keep the comments from the peanut gallery inside his head quiet. And they did. His shower was short, and he only opened his eyes for a split second to brush through his hair, and another split second to pick out his clothes. When he finally felt safe, in a room where there would be no reflection, he opened his eyes, straightening out his tie. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and headed down stairs to make breakfast, avoiding looking at the glossy surfaces that would reflect his image.

Allowing his mind to think of other matters, he began thinking of Belle. She had come to his shop a couple days ago and he had promised lunch. He knew he wouldn’t actually end up having lunch with her, making sure he was out of the shop before her lunch break and staying out until after he lunch break. It really cut into his spinning time, but it was better than the alternative. If anyone got close to him, they would realize that his brother wasn’t… _really_ his brother. And he would be sent away to the asylum.

Everyone would get free rent.

He couldn’t allow that. Nearly a decade he didn’t collect on rent as he searched for his boy. Never again. The people became complacent. That first month of rent was quite short and he had to tear a lot of lives apart because of it. Not that he cared, really.

Then years and years he waited for his son to come back after he returned to Storybrooke. And that was his life, in general. He never really cared for anyone since then. It really allowed him to foster the image he currently had among the community. The landlord, feared and hated by all, a monster.

Speaking of rent. It was the first of the month. Rent day.

Renewed with excitement, or at least the closest thing to excitement he had in his life, he quickly ate some breakfast before heading out, a strut in his limp.

In the middle of taking possession of Game of Thorns’s truck due to not being able to pay rent, he realized that this meant he was going to have to go the library and see Belle. No matter. He would save that for last. For now, he just had to enjoy the feeling of making other people suffer. It was the only thing he knew how to take joy in. It made him feel so powerful.

After collecting at The Rabbit Hole, Gold turned his sights to the nearby library and stared at it for just a second before making his way towards it. He saw his reflection in the window on the door and grinned.

“Good luck, brother dear.” It was a whisper, but Gold knew exactly who had said it. Pushing the door open, he immediately caught sight of Belle in a lovely flowery blouse and a skirt that hit just a bit above the knee, standing by one of the closest shelves to the front. A little jingle of a bell told him that she had bought an alarm system of a sort. She immediately turned to see him.

“It’s rent day, dearie,” Mr. Gold said with a small half-grin.

“Right,” Belle said quickly walking around the counter and pulling out an envelope. “Here you go.” He took the envelope and his half-grin turned into a full grin.

“Thank you.” He turned to walk away, thinking he had gotten off completely scotch free when…

“Have you finished the book?” He internally groaned. It was true he spent some time reading the book she had given him, but he hadn’t made too much progress on it.

“Not yet,” Mr. Gold replied turning back towards Belle with a forced grin.

“When you do, I want to know what you thought of the last part,” Belle explained with a smile, holding her hands in front of her innocently, taking careful steps towards him.

“Of course,” Mr. Gold replied with a small nod. She was getting awfully close now. A little too close for comfort. But he couldn’t let himself show weakness. Never again. She studied his eyes, he knew it. And he was quite sure she could hear his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. The rhythm pounded against his ears as he stared at her, unmoving.

“Have a good day.” She moved away and Mr. Gold let out an internal sigh of relief. Just as he began to turn away, a warm sensation coursed through his body, stemming from his cheek. The source, her lips. He could feel his cheeks turn red without his consent. It was a quick little thing, something he wasn’t prepared for. He quickly hid his face away from her without trying to show any sort of sign that he was hiding his face from her. He paused when he faced the door before he started out again.

She was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I hope you like this story, it'll have several chapters, so if you stick around there will be more. I don't usually post my stories online, but I decided that it was time to post it and see what others thought.


End file.
